


Wanna go camping?

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Joaquin invites Kevin to go camping with him and his friends in Fox Forest.





	Wanna go camping?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Usually, I just write down my headcanons in a few sentences and that’s it. So I am a bit nervous about posting something longer. I would really appreciate it if you let me know, whether you like it or if I should rather stick to my little headcanons. Thank you!

“Hey, can I bring someone?”

Fangs, Toni and Sweet Pea turned around to eye Joaquin questioningly. They had been discussing their trip to Fox Forest when Joaquin had interrupted them. Sweet Pea was the first to say something, looking seriously puzzled: “Who do you know apart from Serpents?”

Fangs and Toni both raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile slowly spreading across their faces. It was Fangs who asked: “So did he call you back?”

Joaquin tried to stop himself from grinning madly and failed miserably. He nodded: “Yeah he did.”

Finally, Sweet Pea seemed to comprehend too: “Is this about Keller?”

But the other three ignored him, Joaquin still shifting around nervously and Fangs and Toni both smiling brightly.

“That’s great! Of course, he can come to the campsite with us!” Toni said.

Joaquin finally looked over to his friends, relief written all over his face. He had dreaded to ask them, fearing that everyone would still be annoyed about Kevin’s involvement in the riot against the Serpents. Sure Sweet Pea probably still was, but Joaquin had Fangs and Toni on his side, so Sweet Pea was outnumbered.

It warmed Joaquin’s heart to see Fangs and Toni looking at him like that, like proud parents, which was weird since he was the oldest of them, but it was also really sweet. He smiled back at them, grateful that his friends had reacted so well to his wish for him and Kevin to get back together.

Joaquin had been unsure whether to contact Kevin or not when it had been clear that he would stay in Riverdale. His heart had screamed yes, but his mind had said no. He wanted nothing more than a second chance with Kevin, the boy he was still so hopelessly in love with. But was it fair towards Kevin? From what it looked like Kevin had moved on, and Joaquin didn’t want to mess things up for Kevin by contacting him all of a sudden after all those months. Maybe Kevin was better off without him?

But Joaquin couldn’t stop thinking about him, about their time together, which had been the happiest months of Joaquin’s life. And damn he wanted that back!

He had picked up his phone a hundred times and typed some text intended for Kevin, but deleted it again before he could press the send button. He had been about to call Kevin countless times but then thrown his phone across the room to stop himself from doing it.

In the end, it had been Fangs, who had helped Joaquin make up his mind and convinced him that he should just try his luck and talk to Kevin.

“You will run into him anyways. Riverdale isn’t that big. Just call him already and tell him everything. You have nothing to lose. Either he will listen and give you a chance, or you’ll at least know for sure that you have to move on.”

And so Joaquin had sat down one evening, grabbed his phone with a shaky hand and called Kevin. His heart had been beating rapidly in his chest, and he had felt sick from worrying too much about the outcome of this phone call.

Kevin had picked up after the third ring. “Joaquin?”

Joaquin had inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. It had sent a shock through him to hear Kevin’s voice again. And his mind screamed: “He still has your contact, he didn’t delete it, that’s a good sign!”

“Yes, it’s me. Hi Preppy.”

They had talked for over an hour, both a bit awkward and shy. Joaquin who usually wasn’t the type for a lot of words had been surprised by the amount of words coming out of his mouth. He had talked and talked, telling Kevin everything. The whole truth this time, including all the bad stuff about helping FP with Jason’s body, even about FP asking Joaquin to spy on Kevin’s dad. And he had said sorry over and over again, not even daring to hope that Kevin would ever forgive him. But still, it had been a relief to say all of that out loud, to finally tell Kevin.

Kevin had listened, and once Joaquin was finished, he had thanked him for being so honest. They had ended the call with Kevin promising to think about it and to call Joaquin back if he wanted to give them both another try.

The next days had been hell for Joaquin. He had jumped anytime his phone made a sound, had checked excessively whether his phone was working when it hadn’t made a noise for a few hours.

But luckily on the third day, Kevin had called him back. Joaquin had been exhilarated but tried to stop himself from getting his hopes up too much. Maybe Kevin just called to tell him it was over for good.

But that wasn’t the case. Kevin said that he forgave Joaquin and that he wanted to give them a second chance. How about they meet up?

And Joaquin had just blurted out: “Do you want to come camping with my friends and me?”

There had been a short moment of silence, but then Kevin had agreed.

And now it was really happening. The Serpents had packed their camping stuff and went to Fox Forest, where they always went camping in the summer, ever since they had been children. Joaquin had been nervous all day, not able to listen to a single word his friends said to him. Thoughts of Kevin running through his mind the whole time.

How would Kevin react? Would it be weird to see him again after such a long time? Could they ever get back to being as close as they had been last fall? And how in hell was Joaquin supposed to greet Kevin? Hug him? Kiss him? Just say hi? What did you do in such a situation?

He needn’t have worried though, because once he saw Kevin, already waiting for them at the campsite, every coherent thought left Joaquin’s mind anyway, and he just ran over to Kevin and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much, Preppy.”

Kevin hugged him back just as desperately, and for the first time in months, everything felt ok again.

“I missed you too.”

It was so good to hear those words and to feel Kevin in his arms again. They clung to each other, neither wanting to let go first, until Sweet Pea bumped into them, mumbling something about needing help with the tents.

Joaquin and Kevin moved apart reluctantly, both smiling. They helped the others prepare the campsite, making sure to place their tents right next to each other. Joaquin was very pleased to see that his friends tried to include Kevin in their little talks, giving him the feeling that he was welcome in their group.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the lake, swimming and lying in the sun, trying to get a tan. Kevin was by Joaquin’s side the whole time. It was amazing how quickly they fell back into getting along really well. As if Joaquin had never been away. They still knew exactly what to say, to make the other laugh, still finished each other’s sentences and still weren’t able to keep from touching the other occasionally, a little brush of hands here, a light hug there.

Joaquin was feeling lightheaded, and he guessed it wasn’t just from the sun burning down on them. He was looking at Kevin, not able to stop the staring. Kevin hadn’t changed since last fall, still every hair in place, still all preppy and still just as beautiful as Joaquin had remembered him. Kevin’s eyes met his, and they both grinned knowingly. Joaquin was delighted to see that apparently, Kevin was staring at him just as much.

In the evening, when the sun was slowly setting, their little group gathered around the campfire and ate together, sharing stories from their childhood adventures right here at this campsite. Kevin had some stories too because he used to go camping with his family also, though not in Fox Forest.

Joaquin had edged closer to Kevin, inch by inch until their shoulders were brushing and he felt like he would die from joy when Kevin finally put a tentative arm around him. They sat like that for hours afterwards, Kevin’s arm around Joaquin and Joaquin’s head on Kevin’s shoulder, listening to their friends’ chatter, joining in on the conversation from time to time, but mostly lost in their own thoughts.

Joaquin couldn’t even remember when he had been this happy the last time. Probably when he and Kevin had still been boyfriends. He wondered what they were now. It was too soon to say he guessed, but he really hoped that they could get back together. But judging from the way Kevin held him, things were looking good.

Once it got late, they decided to finally call it a night, getting ready for bed and everyone settled into their tents.

Joaquin was lying in the semi-darkness, the light from the fire streaming in through the thin walls of the tent. He couldn’t fall asleep, still too high from seeing Kevin again. He was so grateful for his friends to support him, for agreeing to invite Kevin along and for actually being nice to him today. And he was even more grateful for Kevin’s willingness to give Joaquin a second chance.

He was still deep in thought when a whisper carried to his hear: “Joaquin? Are you still awake?”

Joaquin drew in a breath, his heart jumping up into his throat. Kevin!

“Yes, I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither. Um, can I come in?”

“Of course, Preppy.”

Joaquin quickly opened the zipper of the tent, letting Kevin in. Kevin crawled into the tent, and they both lay down on Joaquin’s mattress. It was strangely intimate to be here next to each other in this tiny space. Though they had spent the whole day within each other’s reach and even in each other’s arms at the campfire, this was somehow different. Maybe because they were alone now.

At first, they just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, not saying a single word. But it was a comfortable silence they shared. Joaquin reached out his hand, searching for Kevin’s and took it gently into his.

Kevin shifted to his side, looking at him while biting his lip. It was something Joaquin always found so endearing, the lip biting. Kevin always did it, when he was about to say something daring. And Joaquin was right, it didn’t take long for Kevin to speak up:

“Thank you for inviting me. It’s really nice to be here with you.” Kevin’s gaze shifted nervously from Joaquin’s face to the mattress. He hesitated for a moment, but then added softly: “I just wanted to tell you that I never stopped thinking about you when you were away. I was so close to calling you several times. I missed you like crazy. Thank you so much for coming back to me.”

Joaquin had to blink several times, his mind not quite ready to take in what Kevin had just said. But his heart was already beating rapidly, understanding full well what his mind hadn’t caught up to yet.

Kevin was looking at him with big eyes, and Joaquin realized that he should probably say something in return. But he was overwhelmed, not knowing what to say, and so he just moved a bit closer and did the only thing that made sense right now: He kissed Kevin. And Kevin kissed him back without the slightest hesitation.

They pulled apart after several minutes, both a bit breathless and grinning broadly.

And Joaquin finally found his voice again: “Thank _you_ for taking me back! And um Preppy…the last time you were the one to ask it, now it’s my turn I think. So…do you want to be my boyfriend, again?”

Now Joaquin was the one biting his lip, as he was waiting for Kevin’s answer. Luckily he didn’t have to wait for long. Kevin let out a quiet little laugh, before whispering: “Always.”


End file.
